Dark Encounter
by Gator Ri
Summary: Just a silly fanfic about Midvalley and me. ^^


__

YAY! My first Midvalley fanfic! XD And where did I write it? But during my Creative Writing class. *grins* It's kinda stupid/silly but I still like it. So much in fact I'm using it for a writing portfolio for my English class and part of my next 10 pages in my CW class. ^^

Anywho...enjoy! XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Dark Encounter**

  
Moonlight lit the cemetery's cobblestone path as the man's saddle shoes crunched loudly on the fallen leaves. His white suit gleamed almost surreally while he strolled along, wondering.  
  
Nervously he brushed his longish black hair out of warm brown eyes. Why had she asked him to meet her out here and why not during the day? It was rather spooky with only the moon to keep him company on his walk to the specified meeting place.  
  
He shivered as a light breeze brushed behind him, making the leaves stir. Was that footsteps he had heard? Turning he saw no one there.  
  
"Gator?" the tall man called into the darkness, with uncertainty written in his tone but nothing answered, not even a leaf stirred.  
  
Shaking it off as just his imagination, he made his way on down the path. But only a few steps did he take before he again felt the breeze brush lightly on the back of his neck like a tickling feather. This time it wasn't footsteps but hoofbeats that he thought he heard.  
  
He looked in every direction, eyes darting wildly, as doubt slowly crept over his lanky form.  
  
Again he called, "Gator?"  
  
He then stood as still as a sleeping gargoyle while his ears reached for any sounds other than his own breath, which was starting to come faster from a trickle of fear that had started to course its way through him, replacing the doubt.  
  
Then he caught a slow rhythmic sound of hooves coming from behind, on the cobblestones, stirring the leaves with each step.  
  
Turning, his eyes fell upon a tall, dark figure that was gliding towards him, shrouded in a tree's shadow.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked almost meekly.  
  
The rider pulled the horse to a halt at the edge of the darkness and then slowly lifted its head off of the square shoulders.  
  
Then shifting it to one hand he could see a grinning skull that looked grisly with rotten flesh as it came into the light of the moon.  
  
The man's mouth fell open, his heart thudding loudly in his chest, as the sight before him.  
  
With a deep neigh piercing the silent night, the horse raised on its hind legs with forelegs pawing the air. Its teeth gleamed in the pale light as it stood there with rider upon its back looking like the keeper of the dead.  
  
It seemed a blur of motion as the animal pivoted and then launched itself towards him in a full-fledged gallop, the sound of hooves on stone and leaves rustling madly, rung loudly in his ears.  
  
The rider raised the skull, its grisly grin shining, as the two drew nearer and nearer with each powerful stride.  
  
Eyes fixed on the figures, the fear immobilizing him.  
  
Before he could blink, the rider was upon him, he expected the worst but the skull was tossed aside as he was tackled to the ground in a hug.   
  
The two rolled a few times, leaves sticking to them, until they finally came to a stop with the headless figure sitting a top him.  
  
He blinked in surprise and astonishment, as the fear dissipated upon seeing the giggling form.  
  
"Did I scare ya, Midvalley?" that form asked with an all too familiar voice as she pulled black fabric from her smiling face.  
  
"Gator!" His tone was a mixture of emotions as he felt relief and a little anger at her prank. "Is this what you called me out here for? So you could scare me?"  
  
She nodded her head, blue eyes twinkling. "Yep, ya betch ya."  
  
He groaned, "Figures!"  
  
The smiled disappeared off of her face. "What are you mad, Mid-kun?"  
  
Midvalley shook his head as a smile lit up his own face. "Naw, leave it to you to concoct a scheme like this."  
  
Gator gave a soft chuckle as her horse came up to nuzzle her hair. "Don't forget, Cocoa helped."  
  
"That he did," Midvalley then laughed. "That he did."


End file.
